


Defying The Entity (Alternate)

by Marmaset6



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Furry, Futanari, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaset6/pseuds/Marmaset6
Summary: This is an alternate take on my other fic defying the entity with a bonus chapter included.This story focuses on a kitty cat nea instead of Meg. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Nea karlsson/Anna The huntress
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Awakening

Once again she was plucked from her home and forced to endure another grueling trial to entertain some weird masochistic creature in the sky. Her objective, while simple was made complicated by that same creature. Repair five generators, open the exit gate and leave. Seems simple enough, and it would be. If it wasn't for the bloodthirsty killer who also had an objective, stop the survivors. 

She was sick and tired of being plucked from her cozy campfire surrounded by her friends and forced to endure a trial for a creature which had never even shown itself to her, other than when it was shoving its spike through her chest.

Her life in the trial was surprisingly similar to her life out of the trial. Cold, alone, scared were a few that came to mind. Nea was a delinquent to put it lightly, expelled from school at 19, she lived her life in an apartment with a few, more successful friends. She had a dead end job at a gas station living for her next check and nothing else.

Her only passions in life were graffitIand rock music. Whether it be playing or listening it was the only thing which actually gave her joy. One night she decided to tag her most adventurous target yet, the abandoned crotus prenn asylum. Spray cans now in hand she began to spray her tag right on the front door of the ancient building. Her fur began to stick on end as she examined her surroundings. She pulled out her earbuds and stuffed them in the pockets of her hoodie. A bloodcurdling scream filled her eardrums.

Panicked and scared she ran inside to escape whatever it was. She hid inside of a Nearby locker and broke down into tears as scream after scream were belted out around her. She saw her, floating there, staring into the slits on the locker door. Her heart was beating through her chest and filling her eardrums. Before long, she was thrown onto a hook and carried into the sky. That was her first trial, and she failed miserably.

The trials had all been the same after that, sprint burst, flashlights, d-strike, adrenaline, pallets, t-bags. It all was incredibly boring for her, so much so that It wasn't even a challenge for her anymore.

This trial started similarly to every other trial, someone was found, they ran the killer around for about three generators worth of progress until they got downed only to be saved by another survivor with a flashlight while the remaining two survivors worked on the last two generators. This trial was made slightly more tricky for both sides due to them paying a visit to Lery's memorial institute.

But this trial ended differently, by the time one survivor was downed and hooked the exit gates were already open and only two survivors were still in the trial. This mishap played right into the huntress' hands. Nea approached the exit gate after saving Nea and attempted her escape. But something blocked her exit. The entity had blocked off the exit with its spikes and the Huntress was standing right behind her to reap the rewards.

The huntress cornered Nea in the exit area and knew that no matter what tricks or addons Nea had hidden up her sleeves she would not be able to escape. After all, NO ONE ESCAPES DEATH. Despite this threat, it didn’t stop Nea from attempting to run away. Her fur coated skin felt the cold breeze of air slap against it as she tried to maneuver around the threat. With one mighty swing of an ax to the shoulder, Nea was brought to the ground.

The rage seething through the huntress' veins told her that this survivor did not deserve to be sacrificed. She deserved a fate far worse than what the entity would have done to her. Returning to the campfire was not an option for this survivor, she had to be punished.

The huntress hoisted Nea up onto her shoulder and was prepared to take any strikes the survivor had left. And by golly gosh you better believe she definitely had a strike for her. Nea mustered all of her strength and struck the huntress' back with a shard of broken glass. This usually caused the killer to drop her, but this time it was different. She merely pulled the shard out of her back and threw it on the ground.

Nea knew that this killer was tired of the treatment she had received and all of Nea's relentless assaults on her had culminated into what she was about to have to deal with. Nea had more than accepted the fact that she was fucked.

She still held some hope that Meg would save her with a pallet or a flashlight. But the huntress had other plans. The huntress still carrying Nea on her shoulder walked into the reception area. The seething rage she was feeling did not allow the message to flow into her head that she should potentially not walk under the pallet due to the possibility of it getting dropped on her. As she walked through the pallet she saw Meg come out from around the corner and grab the edge of the pallet. 

The Huntress was not having any of this shit and buried her ax as deep as she could into Meg’s skull killing her instantly. 

Nea shouted aloud on the bigger woman’s shoulder. “How!? How did you kill her you bitch!? Iknow you follow the entity’s rules so how!?” the blood from Meg’s corpse had splattered all over Nea’s torso and was matted into her fur. The smell of it all quickly overpowered her nostrils and made her recoil.

The huntress looked into Nea’s horrified expression with glee. She didn't bother to remove her ax as the lifeless corpse slumped to the ground at her feet. Nea tried her hardest to wriggle out of the woman’s arms to no avail. The huntress carried Nea through the reception area and turned right followed by a quick left into an empty room. 

The huntress had heard of a way to bring a survivor back with her into the red forest. In order to do so, she must temporarily sever her connection to the entity and sacrifice the survivor she wanted to bring with her as she returned. The only way to sever her connection would be to directly disobey an order from the entity by performing an action the entity does not allow. For example, Shoving an ax into one of the survivor's skulls without bringing a mori. This was not the Huntress' reasoning for her actions she was just so enraged at this point that she didn't particularly care what the fuck the entity wanted.

The logic behind this being the entity becoming confused as to who was returning and sending the survivor instead of the Huntress to the killer's place of residence, in this case, the red forest. Once the connection is reestablished, the entity realizes that the killer had not been returned and then returns the killer along with the survivor back to the killer's dwelling. Not being able to tell that the survivor was tagging along because the killer's aura masked it.

She walked into the adjacent room and threw the Nea on the hook with enough force to break it had it been used before. Nea’s soul was filled with spite as well as her face. She could feel her entire lower body jiggle from the amount of force she was thrown by. She was lifted off into the sky in a strange way this time. Instead of being pierced and dragged away it grabbed her gently by the limbs, running into some trouble as it tried to maneuver around her behind. She began to fade away into the familiar black and orange particles.

Herman had been the one who discovered that after analyzing the entity's actions and patterns. Being by far the most intelligent killer definitely had its perks. He only shared this information with the Huntress because he couldn't see the huntress using this to cause undue harm or death to the survivor she brought. After all, the huntress didn't really want to kill humans and only did so to please the entity. Every other killer genuinely enjoyed harming other human beings, or in the nurse's case enjoyed what came after the harming. Herman had managed to resist the entity's control and showed the other killers who wanted to listen to do the same. The life they lived was one of hard work and sacrifice but they would rather maintain their free will then be forced to do the entity's bidding without any questions.

While it may have seemed like the entity would have been watching the killer's conversation it is much to focused on the current trials going on. In a lot of ways, the entity was very childish. It also did surprisingly respect the killer's wishes and gave them things that they wanted when not in a trial. Due to the mental and physical manipulation, the killers were forced to endure at its hand. It was almost justified in the entity's mind. The entity gave killers what they wanted not only because the entity felt it fair, but also because the killers could perform much better when not under heavy stress and exhaustion post-trial.

In the trial themselves other than giving the killers their powers and appearances it didn't actually do much else to them. Pain the killers felt during a trial was real pain, exhaustion the killers felt during a trial is real exhaustion and the entity felt that this plan of action made the trial much more entertaining to watch. So just like a football player needs to relax after a game, the killers need to relax after a trial.

Nea was placed into the familiar black stretch of terrain that she was more than used to seeing post-trial. She felt a different feeling roll across her fur, one of warmth. The sound of jiggling flesh slightly muted by fur rang out across the large expanse. Her paws had the layout of the expanse memorized and dodged bumps and hills almost on autopilot. She ran to the light in the distance, expecting to see her friends who had escaped sitting by the campfire. when she got closer to the light she realized it wasn't the light of a campfire, but the light of a cabin's interior peeking out through the glass placed on top of the door.

She was confused but wasn't fond of the idea of staying in the blackness any longer than necessary. Upon opening the door slowly and carefully she stepped inside trying to listen for anyone else.. Once she entered, her dirty clothing was removed in a flash of orange and black and her fur was left exposed to the air. It felt like almost a plastic sheet was lifted over her entire body slowly from bottom to top. It pinched her fur in the wrong places and forcibly spread her legs to get their interior. However, as soon as it was there it was gone and in place of the plastic was completely clean fur and expertly patched up bruises and wounds.

Literal months of stuck on dirt blood ash and grime was removed and all of her wounds were suddenly gone. The entity wasn't so kind to the other survivors, the most they got was access to a shower during December but that was by far their most kind gift.

Nea had assumed while this was happening that the entity had re-accommodated the survivors to a new living space and had granted them the access to be clean once in a while. Her dirty clothes were replaced by a clean and comfy pair of pink briefs and a matching bra paired with grey gym shorts and a tight fit black tank top. After years of mistreatment by the killer's and entity's hands, she could definitely get used to this.

Despite the positive treatment she was still on edge and all of her senses were telling her to be careful. She noticed a woman sitting in a chair and by the looks of it her shape was very filled out. The figure spoke up and her voice sounded like liquid silk flowing across an ocean of velvet.

“Consider the clothes a gift from me, you must be cold, this fire will warm you up.”

Nea had assumed that this figure was the entity given a human form in order to properly communicate with Nea. The voice was comforting, inviting, it definitely did not make her want to leave that's for sure. She used this invite to get a better look at the figure from behind. She had long flowing black hair and while looking petite and feminine the figure definitely held a commanding and strong vibe about her. The kind of vibe that makes you underestimate her before she grabs your arm and throws you over her shoulder.

Nea approached still cautious, given the strange situation and even stranger person. She sat beside the figure slowly in a chair similar to her own, the fire's warmth felt pleasant and helped calm her down some. Her generous backside providing excellent cushioning making the chair exceptionally comfortable. Having a higher resistance to cold meant that warmth to others was uncomfortable for her. But this distant roaring fire felt pleasant.

Nea turned her head to get a look at the woman's face. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her skin looked soft and smooth, the kind that makeup couldn't enhance any farther than what it already was. Her eyes were a piercing blue and her lips were full and plump. Her face looked soft with no feature existing that didn't draw any attention away from the rest of her.  
While her face was soft and pretty, her body and limbs looked thick. She definitely looked soft and pretty, but her body looked full and huggable. To describe her appearance in any other way but perfect would be doing her an unjust service.

She looked in Nea’s direction after taking a sip of her tea and made direct eye contact, almost as if she knew Nea was eyeing her up. Her eyes were like diamonds staring into the depths of your soul and warming it up with tender kisses. Nea could tell something was being done to her, she was calm, too calm. This allowed her to break through something temporarily and her sense of being uncomfortable came back to her.

Her hair was down to her mid back and went across her face at an angle which she had tucked over her ears on both sides as to not obstruct her face. To say that this was the most beautiful woman Nea had seen would definitely not be an understatement. This is the kind of woman she had hoped to meet one lonely night and get rowdy with.

She broke eye contact to get a look at her chest. Just like everything else on this women, her breasts were the perfect size. They must have been a Double d-cup which looked as soft and plump as a pillow. Every feature on this woman seemed like it was custom built to suit Nea’s preferences. She was wearing an outfit which was similar to Nea’s, Except it was all black.

Before Nea knew it she was staring. The woman noticed this and started smiling a gentle smile. She snapped her fingers to get Nea’s attention. When she did so her breasts jiggled a lot. The noise startled Nea a tiny bit and caused her to jump slightly.

“Oh uh sorry” Nea said with a blank look on her face.

“Would you like anything? To drink that is.” The figure asked Nea with that same beautiful smile.

“Some milk would be nice. Just don’t poison it.” Nea replied half jokingly half seriously.

The woman extended her arm out towards a table standing beside her with her palm facing up and lifted her hand away.

To Nea's surprise, the table lit up a gentle orange light which obstructed the center of the table. When the light faded away on the table sat a white mug filled to the top with almond milk. The figure picked up the mug by the handle and passed it to Nea.

“Just as you asked, without poison”

“Wait, almond milk? How the hell did you know what kind of milk Iwanted?”

“Ihad a feeling.” The figure replied never breaking her smile.

Nea sipped the milk and it was perfectly sweet, just the way that she liked it. This woman had to be the entity she thought. Who else would know this much about her? Despite the seemingly polite demeanor and godly body Nea was still on edge.

“Not quite hun, but shockingly close.”

Nea’s ears perked up and she had a scared look on her face. “What?”

The woman looked over at her and her face began to glimmer a dull orange just like the table had moments ago.

On her face, a mask which just covered her eyes and nose had appeared which looked shockingly familiar. A puzzled Nea looked at the mask and tried to understand what the woman was getting at. The woman reached out towards Nea and grabbed her cheek gently. Equally gently she raised her chin up to look higher up on the mask. Nea finally realized who this woman was. On top of the mask stuck out two ears which resembled a bunny's.

This woman was the Huntress, the thought finally clicked in Nea's mind. The mask dissipated back into the orange glow which it had arrived in. The huntress moved her hand up towards the side of her fuzzy face very slowly as a look of horror was struck into Nea's eyes.

Nea was scared to move as she looked into the huntress' blue eyes. Nea stuck her claws out and clawed at the huntress’ face quickly. It just struck the mask and only urged the figure on further. She stood up and the full eight feet of her immense stature was visible. Nea visibly halted before shaking her head. The huntress grabbed both arms and placed them above her head before grabbing the top of her head. Nea reached both of her legs out and tried kicking at the woman’s legs to no avail.

Nea knew she could handle the huntress in a trial, but here she didn't have any perks, items, friends, or pallets to bail her out. And she suspected that the huntress still had all of her powers. 

The chair she was sitting on suddenly began to rise in height. Once Nea was eye level with the huntress she stopped using her powers. The sudden motion underNeath Nea caused her to Nearly jump out of the chair and strained against the woman’s grasp. She squirmed as hard as she could but with an immensely powerful yet soft hand holding her head, it seemed like she couldn’t do much.

The huntress removed her grasp on Nea’s head and began petting her gently between the ears. Nea froze up and just stared at the woman. She was going to play with her until she would eventually kill her, or at least Nea thought. The huntress placed Nea’s head on her upper chest and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Fear is an ugly look on you little one. Calm down hun, I'm not going to hurt you, Well as long as you listen to what Isay.”

Nea took that advice to heart and began to calm down, the natural thought would have been to stay suspicious, but looking into this woman's eyes didn't make that possible. She felt calmer now that she had been in her grasp. And were her eyes orange?

“I'll answer any questions you have as long as you listen to what Ihave to say and consider my requests.”

“Okay, but could you let me down now. Please.”

Just as quickly as the chair had risen it sank back down to its original height. But, now the fire was to her right instead of straight ahead.

The huntress sat back down into her chair with a graceful descent. Nea visibly had some more clarity to her yet still kept her wits as she scanned the room just in case. She almost missed the feeling of her gentle touch against her skull.

“To provide a quick explanation, this place is my home. You may know it as the red forest, but this is my version of it. This is what it was like before the entity took control of me and forced me to hunt people. In exchange for controlling our every thought and action, and contorting our minds and bodies he gave each killer their own space. Ichose my own home before the abduction. 

Herman Carter, you may know him as the doctor, broke through the entity's control and regained his own mind. Fitting Iguess. The only killer who wasn't willingly killing people or mentally unstable before the entity took them over was me. So he gave me back my own mind. Iguess Iowe him for it.

Imustn't allow the entity to know that Iand carter have free minds so Iact the same in the trials so it doesn't catch on. Because the entity is too busy watching the current trials it doesn't concern itself with what goes on in our own homes. Which is how I'm able to use my powers for my own benefit.

Every killer can do what Ihave been doing inside of the trials, they just don't know they can.  
Iam able to manipulate everything and everyone inside of my home. Ican't change your physical body but Ican manipulate you mentally. Which is how Ihave been reading your thoughts. Imust also say, Iam very flattered.”

Nea stopped for a second before looking up at her. “That was just a joke, no way Iwould actually do that, just a joke.” her demeanor visibly shifted to one of embarrassment as her ears drooped down. The huntress just smiled more at her disobedience before continuing her story.

“This is what Ilooked like before it changed me. When Iwas a little girl, Iand my mother were hunting to feed ourselves in the Russian wilderness. Icarelessly wandered forward without paying attention to my surroundings and put myself into a trap.

A very large wolf was waiting for a careless creature to wander into its territory to eat. Iwas that careless creature. My mother did her best to protect me when it pounced. Iescaped without a scratch, but the wolf and my mother were not so fortunate.”

For the first time since they had been talking, The Huntress' smile had gone from her face. Nea was an excellent judge of character and could tell this topic was very traumatizing. This uNease urged Nea to comfort the woman. She mustered her pride and stood before approaching the woman. She sat down with her back to the huntress’ chair. She reached up and placed her hand on her head. “Dont think this is for you or anything, it just helps me to listen.” the huntress started rubbing her head gently. It did make the story easy to tell, but she could feel Nea purring against her legs. The huntress couldn’t help but steal glances st Nea’s butt as she descended directly in front of her.

“The wolf Got an ax through its head, but my mother got a set of sharp teeth through her neck. As my mother was dying in my arms she was humming my favorite lullaby to me. Once she finally passed Iran back to my home full of dread. 

The entity encroached into my vulnerable mind as Iwept. Iheard a knock on my door that evening. At that point, Iwas already taken.

Iopened the door to my mother's beautiful smile staring down at me. The entity had raised me to become a killing machine using a copy of my mother as its vessel. Whenever Ihad a cut or bruise the entity would kiss my wound and it would magically heal.

Whenever Islept the entity made me go into a copy of my home and hunt during my dreams as well. While Iwas sleeping the entity took that time to slowly alter my body.

It made me more beautiful and powerful gradually because that was the limit to his power. Because he didn't pull me into his world and Iwasn't insane it had to keep up its illusion until Iwas ready to be a killer. 

Iwas raised without ever knowing that my mother wasn't actually my mother. For the first eighteen years of my life, Iwas trained to hunt animals of gradually bigger sizes. Until eventually, the entity decided to test my hand against humans. 

In a one mile radius around my home, the entity had set traps which work similar to how the killers see auras and loud noises in a trial. At this point, world war two was raging on. This gave an interesting opportunity to see how well Iperformed against armed prey. Islaughtered every single one of them without mercy. A full Russian convoy turned up missing. That evening Itook the humans Ikilled and gutted them one by one. That was the beginning of the end for me.”

Nea was gently sitting at her feet and without realizing it had completely leaned against the huntress’ legs. It had never been appropriate for another survivor to pet her as it would only have complicated things. She was intently listening to the story and felt for the woman truly and deeply. A feeling which she didn’t even know she was capable of.

“For the next five years, Ikilled nothing but humans. Ididn't even eat them, Ididn't eat anything the entity fed me during my sleep. 

Once Iwent to sleep the day Iturned twenty-six, the entity put me to sleep for tens of years to come. During my years-long sleep, the entity manipulated my physical form into what you see during the trial. It worked on carefully locking away the portions of my brain which featured my mother and replaced them with itself. 

Not only did Iwake up with no recollection of my mother, all Iknew was murder, and the entity's embrace. When Iwoke up in late 2006 my home and its surroundings had remained identical as when Iwent to sleep. The entity kept me hydrated and fed during my sleep.

To test the effectiveness of its manipulation it ordered me to go two hundred miles away from my home and slaughter an entire town one by one without being seen or heard by any of them. Isucceeded flawlessly. 

This ensured the entity that Iwas a worthy killer and a proficient one at that. The entity put me into my first trial against his original group of survivors he used to test his game. Imercilessly killed all of them. The entity showered me with praise.

Iexisted to kill humans and nothing else. One thing the entity couldn't do, however, was lock away my memory of my mother's lullaby. The memory of said lullaby was too powerful for it to manipulate. Iwas not aware it belonged to my mother, only that it meant a lot to me. So Ibegan my "career" as the entity's slave humming the lullaby Iloved so much.”

The crackling of the fire next to them was the only noise breaking the deafening silence.  
Nea could not express how sorry she was for the Huntress, she felt terrible for everything she had done to her. There weren't enough words in the English language to express just how sorry she was. And it was at this point that she reevaluated how she felt about the Huntress. This wasn't just a mindless killer, this was a human being with feelings and emotions. Calling her the huntress didn't feel right anymore, she needed to learn her name.

“Anna”

With the end of that statement, her smile had returned. Never once had the petting stopped and never once did either of them wish it to stop. She took note of the name and felt it fit. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

Once again a calming wave overcame Nea and this time, she didn’t resist it. She merely let it flow over her and she was glad she did. She knew Anna was using her powers. Normally, she would have been apprehensive to this manipulation but deep down she didn't really care.

“Ido have one request Anna, could you stop reading my mind?”

“Of course, if that is what you wish but Imust put my mark on you to do so. “

“What is that?”

“Iplace a symbol of my influence directly above your hip on your back which shows you have built a relationship with me and when you receive one you can consciously deny access to me in your brain. Iplace it on your low back so that on the off chance you are against carter he will see it and know to take it easy on you. And no, it will not hurt.”

“Alright, say no more, mark away. “

“Please stand up, turn around and lift up your shirt.”

Nea did as instructed and received the Huntress' mark. It was a bleach blond version of the Huntress' mask placed into her fur. It actually looked pretty cute, if she ever was allowed to leave the trial, she was going to keep it.

“That is really cute. Thanks Iguess.” she held her elbow awkwardly standing before the woman.

“Ican pet you again if you wish.” her smile was warm and inviting and she was testing her influence on the smaller woman. She was fairly confident she would deny it but she knew they both enjoyed it.

“You pretty much answered most of them, but I'm curious to know why did you bring me here instead of someone else.“

“To be honest, you were the only person Icould catch. The entity is becoming increasingly fed up with my constant defeat so Iwas actually asking you here to discuss switching up how the trials go down. If we don't do something the entity may catch on that Ihave broken free, and Inever want that to happen. And Iwas okay with killing meg because Iknew she would return to the campfire. Idon't like killing anymore, but Ihave to. Iwas hoping you could talk to the other survivors for me and work some things out.”

“Ican try, but Idon’t know if Iwill be able to. But, could Icome back here? Idon’t want to stay at that place, ever again.” Nea visibly shuddered and her fur stood up on end thinking of it.

“That is actually something that happens when you receive my mark the entity gets confused when it sends you back because you have a part of my aura with you. So from here on out, unless you choose otherwise, you will return here whenever a trial finishes. Even if I'm not the killer in that trial. You may also bestow this gift upon a different survivor if they are willing to receive it.

But Idon't classify that as valid compensation for your assistance to me, Iam incredibly grateful for your services. In exchange, you may ask me for any favor you wish.”

“Any favor Iwish?” 

dirty thoughts flooded her dirty mind as she smiled naughtily. Anna looked at her and slowly started shaking her head. She knew something incredible was about to happen. Nea’s eyes narrowed and her tail started to wave in the air.

“To be honest, the only thing Iwant is you. Ihaven’t had a good fuck in what feels like years.”

Anna’s eyes widened and she started to laugh. Nea’s smirk never faded, it made her look confident. A feat when in the presence of a goddess.

“Oh darling, if that is what you wish Iam more than happy to comply. But before we do this, if Imake love to you, you will not want anybody else. “

These words left Anna's lips with a particularly happy tone. She was also incredibly aroused by Nea’s furry shape. The gentle and smooth nature she held intrigued Anna to no end.

“When in the presence of someone like you, it would be hard to imagine wanting someone else.”

These words genuinely made Anna's heart skip a beat. To think that Nea of all people would be into her this way, and with such genuine passion warmed her lonely heart. Anna stood up from her chair and grabbed Nea’s furry cheek. 

“We will make love shortly, but right now, you are tired and need rest. Ihave been dulling your exhaustion since you have gotten here.”

“What do you mean? Ifeel fine.“

Her entire being felt acute and in the moment. Sleep was at the back of her mind. Before she knew it her entire being felt sleepy. She almost fell over from exhaustion before Anna reached down and swept the woman off of her feet. Her ample flesh proved to be comforting arm rests as she carried the woman off to the room.

“We shall sleep together for tonight. Anything you want, you needn’t but ask.”

“O-oh ok.”

Anna began humming her lullaby as she carried Nea away to her bedroom. Anna had definitely been suppressing her exhaustion since she arrived. Nea had begun to blink slowly in the bigger woman's arms.

“Go to sleep darling, Iwill be here in the morning.”

Nea did not need to be told that a second time as she immediately let go of her consciousness and began to be lulled into sleep. The huntress bent down and kissed Nea on the forehead as she began to walk towards her bedroom. She opened the door and placed Nea on her freshly made king sized bed.

Anna lifted her hand and removed all of Nea's clothing bar the panties, pulled away the covers, and gently tucked her into bed. She couldn’t help but think dirty thoughts as she looked over her naked form. Each curve of her body was held by dark fur. Her body was almost as thick as her own but even more desirable. It seemed as though her mounds were bigger than Anna’s. The fur must help to push the mass of fat down under clothing. She mewed gently in the mass of comforting sheets.

Anna did the same for herself, but she removed all of her clothing instead. She suspected that Nea had not gotten a good night sleep for several years. Anna moved apart her own covers and got into bed next to her. She was actually excited for tomorrow, a feeling that she had not experienced in a while.

Either way, tomorrow was going to be a very good day. She snuggled up next to Nea without grabbing on to her as to not disturb her. Nea in her sleep turned to Anna and grabbed ahold of her waist with both hands. Her grip was firm enough to not come off without being forced off by Anna, or let go on purpose by Nea. This action made Anna jump a little at the sudden touch.

Nea's actions had made Anna become very flustered. Despite appearing very stoic and commanding, when it came to affection she melted.

She fell asleep with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face.


	2. Warmth and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain futa smut and if that isn’t your cup of tea, more power to you.

Anna’s eyes opened to the sounds of birds chirping and cute snoring. She had moved in her sleep to face Nea. Nea was curled up into a tiny ball on one of her pillows. She had woken up and moved herself to be closer to Anna. She looked up and to her delight a naked Nea with a completely exposed torso was right in her face.

Anna looked at Nea’s sleeping face. The window aligned with Nea’s back let in the perfect amount of sunlight to see every detail. Her mouth opened and closed softly as she snored. This face made Anna crack her iconic gentle smile at the beauty who slept before her.

Anna had a problem upon awakening, a very stiff problem. Anna didn’t wish to awake Nea because she was exhausted and needed the sleep for what was to come later. Anna needed to get out of bed to prepare her home for the evening. But she wasn’t sure how she should approach getting out of bed. Nea was a very light sleeper so any large motion would surely wake her up.

Anna gently held the covers in place as she slipped out the side of the bed. She gently set the covers down and then creeped towards the door. She opened it quietly and walked out. She heard snoring as she left so she assumed Nea was still asleep.

While Nea was sleeping she felt the need to clean herself. And while she was at it, deal with her throbbing erection. She walked towards the cabin’s bathroom. Despite her living in a cabin, she still had access to electricity and freely flowing water thanks to her powers. She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside. Still being naked helped immensely in this scenario.

Her bathroom had all the commodities of a penthouse suite. She took showers to clean herself after a trial but took baths to clean herself after sleeping as well as to relax. Her bath water was identical to spring water and automatically smelled like whatever scent was most appealing to Anna at the time.

She turned the nozzle to the bath and this time just as she expected, the bath water smelled like Nea. She couldn’t describe it, but whenever she met someone the most recognizable characteristic of that person was their smell.

Nea’s scent was like airborne infatuation to Anna, that is the only way she could think of it. The scent alone made her erection throb significantly harder. 

She reached towards the shelf above her bath and pulled out a bubble making formula for the water. She poured a generous amount into the bath and activated it. The water had a foot thick layer of soap bubbles resting gracefully on its surface. She gently stepped into the water and submerged herself up to her neck. 

The water’s warm embrace felt godly wrapping around her. The warmth of the water mixed with its smell was reprogramming her brain cell by cell. It felt as if her stress materialized on her skin and ran off into the water. All of her problems and negative emotions melted away in an instant. The large bath she was in gave her more than enough room to stretch out her body to expose every inch of skin to the warm liquid.

It felt especially good wrapping around her cock and balls. She spread her legs just wide enough to allow the water to touch every inch of her penis, without being uncomfortable. Right now, all she could think of was Nea and what she wanted to do to her.

As one would imagine, only being able to smell the woman you are attracted to plus being in a relaxing bubble bath, plus having a huge erection between your legs, plus knowing you are going to claim her later that day would make any sane person get to work.

Most penises skin tone varies based on where you are looking. But Anna’s looked similarly tanned throughout. The entire shaft only had one or two shades of skin across the entire thing. The head was a dull purple color similar to lavender, which got more vibrant at some parts but overall was the same dull purple. She also had no hair on her balls. This wasn’t because she shaved them, she just couldn’t seem to grow any.

Her penis was about ten inches in length and four inches in diameter, definitely above average by all means. For obvious reasons, Anna was also uncircumcised. Sometimes, she considered her penis a burden, but her clothes hid it well during the trials so overall it didn’t become an issue. Outside of the trial however, she definitely preferred having a penis. There wasn’t really any reasoning behind it, she just liked it.

Her balls were of average size. If they were too big they would definitely be a problem, fortunately they weren’t. They complimented the above average shaft nicely. When she came, she came a ridiculous amount. Easily enough to fill a syringe. Due to her altered body, she was able to cum several times without her penis going soft or her running out of semen. 

She was very pleased with her tool, everything about it seemed to fit just nicely for Anna. She has done lots of experimenting up until this point to get a deeper understanding of how her body worked. Seeing as how she wasn’t able to do that while she was still on earth she needed to know more. She was able to create anything she saw without needing to understand the components of said item. 

When she came out of her sleep one of the houses she entered had a desktop computer which stuck around in her head because she had never seen one before. With it was a manual on how to use one, obviously the owners weren't the most intelligent when it came to electronics. This was fortunate for Anna because she had created a computer and manual to learn about what had happened while she was asleep and to teach her the things she would need to know to function in today’s society.

Because the entity’s realm was outside of time Anna had upwards of thirty years of accumulated time to learn about the world. In that time she studied history, literature, Mathematics, science, grammar, electronics, and how to fluently speak english French and japanese on top of the russian she already spoke.

In a lot of ways, the most fortunate thing that could have happened to her just so happened to be located in one of the houses in that russian village.

She owed everything she knew and was capable of to the computer in that home. It took a lot of time and effort for her to catch up on what she missed. But overall she came out incredibly intelligent and very informed.

Anna’s clean smooth palm gently rubbed over the tip of her erection. This felt like lightning arcing from her hand through her crotch. She released a soft moan once she did so. Her penis required two hands to envelope fully due to the girth she possessed.

She gripped the tip of her penis like how one would hold a joystick and started playing pacman. Due to the oddity that was her body, certain actions that one wouldn’t perform felt great to Anna. When she had the time to be gentle with it, bringing herself to orgasm by playing with just her tip was significantly more powerful than even touching her shaft.

Normal masturbation sessions would see Anna playing with her tip in the beginning to loosen up her nerves and then switching to stroking her shaft until completion. This was what she planned on doing this time as well. Almost on cue she wrapped one hand as far around as it could go onto the base of her shaft and began gently stroking it up and down.

She moaned loudly into the steamy bathroom. She hadn’t masturbated in quite some time and she was long overdue. The smell in the air and the feeling of her dick dulled the rest of her senses. Slowly but steady was how she began. Each time she moved her hand downward she pulled down her foreskin and exposed her head to the warm air. The foreskin wrapping back around her tip on the return stroke felt just as good as pulling it down.

She sped up her motions as she approached her first release. She was able to move much quicker than the average person due to her increased physical abilities. She is able to release two or three times before she begins to feel fatigued. Her grip on her shaft tightened and her pace quickened as she began to orgasm.

She shot rope after rope of thick cum into her bathwater. It quickly got enveloped by the layer of bubbles on the surface and was mixed in to the water. She grunted loudly upon her release, the sound echoed off of the walls in her bathroom. The scent of her semen mixed into Nea’s made her maintain her hardness even after cumming.

Just as quickly as it was there the scent was overpowered by Nea’s once more. She immediately wrapped her hand around her erection and began to stroke it again. She didn't ease into it this time she was pumping at full speed from the start. Because she just came her penis was even more sensitive this time around.

She was moaning very loudly and consistently this time. Every other stroke elicited a gasp or moan from the beauty. She moved her left hand and began rubbing the tip with her palm. Nea’s smell was completely overpowering her senses at this point. It smelt like she was working Anna’s shaft herself. 

She threw her head back and closed her eyes as she Neared completion. 

“AHH Nea” She moaned out through quick breaths as she came. As suddenly as the first time she once again shot her seed into the tub. This time there wasn’t a second where Nea’s scent left her nose. Her erection still throbbed in her grasp.

She opened her eyes and viewed her dick pulsing just as hard as it did when she began. She opened her grasp for a second to allow herself to rinse off her dick from all the cum residue. Her dick stayed just as hard as it was. She began to stroke it again with the same vigor as she had in the beginning. 

She moved her head in the same place she had it before and closed her eyes again. She pumped as hard and fast as she physically could. This current orgasm was the most powerful she had yet. She was certain that her jizz would completely pass the bathtub and shoot all over the walls.

She kept her eyes closed and moved her hands off of her crotch to relax. Nea’s scent was so powerful now in her nose that her thoughts were completely occupied with her. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Anna opened her eyes in complete shock. She looked to her right and Nea was sitting there on the floor her fur slick with cum.

“I was enjoying the show and now you got me all dirty.”

“When did you get in here? HOW did you get in here?” Asked a startled Anna.

“I let myself in when I heard you call my name” Nea said that line with a sly smirk on her face as she made eye contact using her one eye that wasn’t covered

“What is there something wrong? I hope I didn’t see anything you didn’t want me to.”

“I just didn’t want you to find out this way”

“Nah this was the best possible way I could have found out.” She said that line as she wiped the cum off of her eye and gave it a lick.

“You wouldn’t happen to be ready for another round would you?”

“Unfortunately not, i'm spent.”

“Well that is unfortunate, because im not.” With that statement she dunked her head under the water to clean off her face and propped herself up on the opposite side of the bathtub facing Anna. She spread her legs open letting Anna see her womanhood in full detail. She spread apart the furry exterior and bright pink lips greeted Anna.

Anna’s cheeks were burning a bright red by this point.

“Look at what you have done to me. Then you are gonna say no? How cruelly you treat your pet kitty”

“I uhh, uh, uh.”

Nea got back down into the water and crawled her way over to Anna. She pushed her legs closed as she got beside her giving her enough room to fit. Nea snuggled up next to her in the bath. She leaned her head against the taller woman. 

“For now, let's just relax”

Anna set her hand on top of Nea’s head and began petting her softly but dutifully. Being pet aroused Nea to no end and this fact was completely unknown by Anna

“First you give me the show of a lifetime then you pet my head? You really make me want you, you know that.”

Nea reached her hand down and began gently stroking her shaft. Her next sentence was cut off with a yawn. Her actions aroused Anna and vice versa.

Anna turned off the lights in the room and materialized some lit strawberry scented candles placed all around the bathroom.

Nea still tired quickly fell back to sleep without realizing it.

Before she knew it Anna also was asleep. The two stayed like that for a couple of hours resting gently against each other in the warm bath. Nea had moved her hands from Anna’s shaft in her sleep and rested her head and hands against Anna’s more than supple breasts.

Nea awoke about thirty minutes later and to her surprise the bath was still completely warm. Anna was sleeping above her and she couldn’t help but steal glances. What was glances turned into full blown staring as she studied the work of art in front of her. Even as she slept, she smiled. Anna wasn’t snoring in the slightest which Nea had never witnessed. She looked down and thankfully some of the bubbles had melted into the water. This allowed her to pear straight past the surface and get a good look at her cock. Just looking at it made the kitty’s kitty shake with anticipation. But some foreplay first would be necessary.

She quietly and sNeakily got out of the water but sat on the side on the tub. She reached down with one of her furry hands and grabbed the flaccid member. She began stroking it calmly at first to get it hard. In almost seconds, blood pooled in the appendage and it was standing at full attention. Within seconds it pierced the water and the tip was completely exposed to the air.

Nea moved her own face downwards and began licking at the tip very slowly. Her tongue was coarse and could be painful if it was used too roughly. Anna opened her eyes slowly at the pleasant feeling. It was just then that Nea wrapped her fuzzy hands around the tree trunk before her and started fully stroking it. The sounds were mostly muted by the water but hopefully it wouldn’t have the same effect on the pleasure.

A red blush spread across Anna’s face but that was the only indicator she was awake. She closed her eyes once more and fully submitted herself to Nea’s will. Nea kept up the pace with her hands as she slowly enveloped the tip of the cock with her mouth. She had to be extra careful as to not scrape it with her rather sharp teeth. This was only an issue because of the sheer girth which she possessed. Only having the tip in made the sensations feel incredibly distinct with ana. Nea’s mouth didn’t feel like her own, it wasn’t as wet but was considerably softer. Especially considering the fuzzy outer lips.

Without too much delay Anna was already on the brink of orgasm. Her cock twitched and ached visibly but she imagine the water made this hard to detect. She reached a hand out and gently grabbed the side of Nea’s face. Nea jumped off of the cock and fell on her bubble butt, it cushioning her fall. She started panting, recovering from the scare as she looked at Anna.

“Im sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Nea was now more pouting on the ground than anything. She moved back over to the bath and sat on the outer edge. “Why did you stop me?” she was scared that Anna did not share the same desires she had. This notion was quickly stopped by Anna’s response however.

“You may have missed the first two orgasms, but as i'm sure you can tell by the one you did witness, its alot. There is a lot of liquid and there is a lot of force. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Nea looked at Anna’s lust clouded expression of comfort before standing once again. Nea wanted to experience it, she wanted to feel it hit the inside of her mouth. “Get over here, now” without much delay Anna listened and sat on the edge of the bath. The soap bubbles covered her thick thighs and ample breasts much to Nea’s delight. She loved watching the way all of her body swayed and jiggled with each step, including her man meat.

Nea looked her up once and down again before finally pouncing on her prize. Despite being a repertoire of knowledge when it came to sex, she wasn’t very skilled. She took about the first five inches of her meat and hit her own limit. Anna moaned aloud and looked down with approval. It looked like a house kitty playing with a ball of yarn.

Nea began fondling both of her balls with one hand each. She could hear the liquid contents sloshing about with each motion. She was content with the amount her mouth could handle and started bobbing her head on the five inches she could mouth. Anna reached her hand down and started petting Nea’s head carefully as to not push her down farther.

“You try so hard my little kitten, and I have to say it is working.” her hand continued to make motions on Nea’s soft furry scalp as she bobbed her own head. Nea’s other lips began to get very moist at the petting and nature of her current acts. She could smell the thick arousal in the air. Almost on cue Anna’s cock began to spasm against Nea’s mouth she could tell Anna was close.

Nea looked up with wide eyes and nodded at Anna signalling she was ready to receive her load. Anna’s hand tensed up on Nea’s head and locked it there unintentionally. Before long her hips were spasming and strands of cum shot with exceptional force into Nea’s throat. One after another for what seemed like minutes. Nea thought of it as more tasty milk and slurped it down eagerly. When she finally finished she pulled the cock out of her mouth and Anna released her grasp, panting hard.

“It’s so tasty and you gave me so much. Milk really is the best.”

Anna was panting and began to stand up slowly, quickly catching her breath. Nea looked up at her star eyed and curious as Anna guided her to her feet. Anna swooped her off of her feet and carried her bridal style. Nea yipped at the sudden motion but melted into her arms slowly. Anna leaned her face down to Nea’s before speaking in a serious tone.

“I want you, I want you underNeath me. I want to be inside you, I want to finish inside you. We will be joined in unison, in the most pure way possible.”

Nea couldn’t break eye contact as her ears perked up to every word Anna said. She purred in Anna’s arms feeling like a bride on her wedding night. She couldn’t help but look beside her and catch glances at Anna’s supple bottom half as she walked towards the bedroom. With each step her entire lower body jiggled in the most delicious of ways.

After arriving in the bedroom Anna got on the bed on top of Nea. She gently placed her head on the pillow and stared her in the eyes.

“Im going to fuck the slits out of your eyes.” despite making herself more than clear she felt the need to warm her up before intercourse. Sex without proper lubrication would only hurt both parties. She lowered her head down to Nea’s breasts and gently placed kisses around her nipples. She scraped her teeth against the tender flesh slowly. She gradually got small amounts of hair in her mouth but quickly spit it out with indifference.

While one tender bud was in her mouth the other was being rolled in-between two fingers. Nea squirmed and shifted from each loving motion. She moaned loudly into the air several times before placing a finger between her teeth in an attempt to quiet herself. Anna’s skilled mouth and fingers proved more than Nea could handle. The distinction between flesh and fur made this a new experience for Anna as she attempted to make it memorable. With one final tug on both nipples Anna pulled away and caressed Nea’s soft stomach. 

Anna craned her neck downward placing soft kisses along Nea’s stomach. She finally reached her spot of desire and moved her face in front of Nea’s slick cunt. Without delay she reached forward and spread apart the fuzzy lips. The pink interior shined in the pale lighting of the room. She gently stuck her freakishly long tongue out and gently pierced the outer barrier of her pussy.

Nea moaned aloud to the sudden intrusion throwing her head back in pleasure. Without delay Anna grabbed Nea’s legs and forced them upwards over her head, allowing her to get deeper access to her insides. She took the deeper invitation with glee. Her tongue was probing her insides and savoring the strange taste. Without much delay she pulled her tongue out and licked her lips. The dark fur covered the pink lips once again as she pulled away fully.

Nea was a moaning and mewing mess as one finger was being bit down on so hard it almost had blood leaking into her fur. She pulled the finger away and looked Anna in the eyes with a lust filled expression. Anna flipped Nea around onto her back getting a good view of her generous backside. Without much delay she spread apart her cheeks getting a good view of her tight pink backdoor.

“You will be subject to my wishes, every hole, every crevice on your body belongs to me for now. I will take good care of you, just don’t resist my touch.”

“Y-yes mommy.” Nea’s muffled voice was pushed out against the mattress. It was barely audible for Anna but she got all the confirmation she needed. Without any delay she placed a firm smack on her butt enjoying the jiggle that followed. She bent down once again and spread apart her furry buttcheeks. The only part of her which seemed to not be hairy was the area directly around her butt. Whether that be intentional or not was unknown.

She pushed past the initial resistance and stuck her entire tongue inside of Nea. Nea froze up and tensed slightly. She never had anything inside of that hole before, and as such it was incredibly tight. The walls of her hole stretched against the tongue and parted to its presence. If she had a prostate she would have been in heaven right now.

Moans escaped Nea’s lips to the pleasant surprise of Anna. Not everyone was susceptible to anal stimulation and pleasantly for both of the women Nea definitely was. Anna flexed her tongue around one final time before pulling back and falling on her generous amount of flesh on her behind. She was panting slightly from the pressure the growing erection put on her mind.

She kept her on her stomach and pulled away slightly. She lined up her throbbing erection before sticking the tip inside. The decision to have adequate foreplay definitely proved a smart decision. Both of the women shuddered at the sudden pleasure. Nea’s tightness was amazing for both women. 

Anna roughly, in one quick motion shoved the entire shaft inside of Nea. Nea screamed in pleasure as her claws stuck out from instinct. The sheets beNeath her were about to be covered in holes as each thrust caused her paws to shift location. Anna slowly picked up speed with each thrust taking about three seconds from insertion to re entry. Every rough motion forward caused Nea to moan aloud as the pleasure began to come down to more suitable levels.

After about a minute of rough thrusting, she could feel Nea’s first orgasm approach. Anna had dulled her own senses to make this experience as memorable as possible for the smaller woman. She pulled the whole shaft out at once inspecting the gape which quickly closed. Nea turned around quickly with a pleading look on her face.

“Good things come to good little girls who are patient. I want you to never forget this experience. What each thrust felt like, every convulsion of both sex organ, every drop of fluid produced by either of us. I don’t want you to forget a single thing about this night.”

Nea wasn’t able to resist her lead. Every inch of flesh inside her melted her into Anna’s hands that much further. She mustered all of her will and nodded to Anna. Anna placed her cock inbetween Nea’s ass cheeks and gently thrusted against them. Each time her cock brushed against Nea’s folds she shuddered, hoping she would take the plunge once again. She was simply buying time and allowed Nea to calm down some before continuing. The soft flesh wrapping around Anna’s cock felt godly to her. She slowly pulled it away and moved upwards to Nea. She turned Nea on her side and got directly behind her.

She stuck her cock in the gap and gently thrusted it between the soft bunches of flesh. She started humming into Nea’s ear as she moved forward gently.

“I’ve never done it from this angle, especially in such a tight hole. You need to prepare yourself mentally, it will almost definitely hurt at first.” Almost on cue she pressed the tip of her cock into Nea’s tight hole. She rammed the entire length of her cock inside all at once. Nea gasped and froze as tears began pooling in her eyes. The pain ripped through her lower body surprisingly quickly as she sat there. She showed incredible restraint by not screaming out or thrashing away. She merely did as told and allowed Anna to do as she wished.

“You waited, just as I wished. And for following mommy’s orders, you get to cum.”

A black and orange light grew from Anna’s hand and illuminated the room. All of the pain which she had previously felt was gone. In its place was just a full feeling and nothing else. That was until Anna moved. The first slight shift in positioning caused Nea to jump and scream in pleasure. Going from nothing to immense pleasure made Nea absolutely writhe and wriggle with pleasure. 

Anna started moving slowly at first not being quite used to the pleasure herself before she slowly started picking up speed. Each thrust was from tip to base in once quick motion. Within only seconds of thrusting just as Anna promised her orgasm edged on reality. She tensed up her entire bottom half as her orgasm ripped through her.

Anna’s own orgasm began to pulse its way into fruition but was denied just barely as Anna pulled her own meat out of Nea in the nick of time. She couldn’t feel the convulsions of Nea’s bottom half but could more than see them. Anna stuck her hand down to Nea’s snatch and began rubbing her pussy roughly.

With a few more seconds of rough rubbing and a few more thigh thrusts Nea began squirting as she rode out her orgasm. Anna placed her lips around Nea’s furry hole and drank each powerful shot of fluid. Once her feeling died down Anna moved her mouth away and swallowed the whole round of fluids in one gulp.

Anna still very in control decided on a way to let Nea die down but to also satisfy herself to bring out her own first orgasm. Anna’s already paled in comparison to Nea’s but that apparantly wasn’t enough. In a flash of orange and black Nea’s chest began expanding slowly. Nea’s eyes lit up as she looked downward at her expanding melons.

“What is happening to me? Bigger, w-why?” she was hardly able to speak in-between exhausted panting

All Nea was met with was a rough flip onto her back as Anna got on top of her. She rested gently on Nea’s hips and her own ample backside provided cushioning making the seat comfortable. She was already incredibly close to orgasm and a small amount of pleasure would send her over the edge.

She scooted forward gently and stuck her cock in-between the now finished growing mounds. She gently started sliding her cock between the furry surface. In her hand materialized a bottle of chocolate scented body oil. She poured an absolutely generous amount of oil onto the inside of the breasts. She started moving her cock faster and massaging the breasts at the same time. The pleasure was dulled somewhat for Nea but Anna released her own restrictions on her pleasure to allow herself release. The wet sounds echoed throughout the room increasingly loudly with each thrust. The scent of chocolate mixed with sex filled the room like a pungent perfume.

With only a few short thrusts the feeling of finale shot through her body. She roughly pushed the flesh around her cock and shot strands of cum onto Nea’s chest. It quickly stuck into her fur. She finally pulled backwards and Nea’s slick furred chest began to sink back down. Anna plopped onto her back and panted hard. 

Nea started giggling softly before taking in the entire basis for the scene before her. The perfect woman just titty fucked her and came on her chest, this must have been heaven. I must have died back in the hospital and came to heaven. She began feeling frisky once again and rolled over to face Anna.

“Don’t tell me you can only cum once before being spent. You got this pussy’s pussy aching, and it’s bad etiquette to make her cum on her own.”

“You think i’m done?” Anna started laughing audibly. With another bright flash Anna’s crotch began to expand. Nea looked down at it and started giggling.

“Fucking knew it!”

Nea straddled Anna’s chest and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. She buried her face in Anna’s neck and lifted her own crotch into the air. She lined up the massive tip with her entrance and slowly lowered herself onto it. Anna had not only enhanced her length and girth, but increased the durability of Nea’s pussy and made it more flexible.

Despite a bigger cock’s advantages a girl as small and fragile as Nea would certainly suffer from irreversible injuries. These kinds of precautions were necessary because without it Nea’s invincible personality would crumble one thrust in.

Anna grabbed Nea’s hips and forcibly dropped her onto the shaft. Nea belted out screams of pleasure as her butt smacked into Anna’s waist. Anna herself gasped because her own senses weren’t dulled anymore. Nea waited several seconds to become accustomed to the immense girth before moving slightly. She slightly extended her powerful thighs and dropped back downward moaning each time.

The oil still on the rigid member spread the scent of chocolate throughout the nostrils of both women. Nea began to move quicker and harder as she fully rose off of the cock and dropped herself onto it. With only a few drops onto it both women could already feel their orgasm coming. If what Anna said was true, the cum shooting inside of her should be enough to force about an orgasm.

Before continuing further Nea felt the need to address the blaring elephant in the room. “Anna i’m not going to get preggo from you right?”

Anna gulped amongst the immense pleasure and muttered out. “Im infertile, so no worry”

Nea nodded before picking up the pace again. With an almost uncountable amount of thrusts they both felt their incredible second orgasm coming. Anna grabbed onto Nea’s hips and took control. She forcibly pulled Nea up and slammed her back down on to the immense piece of meat under her.

With only a few seconds of immense pleasure Anna felt her orgasm approach. She shot pulse after pulse of seed inside of her with immense force. Each burst pushed past the entrance to her womb and pooled inside. Nea orgasmed herself and squeezed out as much cum as possible. Nea layed down on the bigger woman’s chest before allowing the cock to fall out of her. Cum began leaking out of her hole onto Anna’s crotch ultimately falling onto the sheets.

Both women enjoyed the others body to the fullest and both were incredibly content. Nea grabbed onto Anna’s chest and fell off of her stomach to her side. Anna grabbed onto her as well but neither woman spoke. They both gathered their wits and energy back before opening their mouths.

“I think I am in love.” Nea spoke out completely truthfully. In such a short time she had completely fallen in love with Anna. The prior enemy, the threat, became the loved. 

“It is unwise to make judgements after sex, they don’t always pan out.” Anna enjoyed the kind words and pleasant experiences. But her concern completely outweighed her pleasure.

“I felt this way before we had sex, that is how I know.” Nea moved in closer being the big spoon for once. Anna allowed herself to melt into Nea’s touch due to her warmed heart. Her round and thick lower half pushed against Nea’s own fur pleasantly for both. 

Instead of opening her mouth Anna allowed herself to drift off to sleep. Nea smiled cutely purring slightly against the bigger woman. She passed out herself in the woman’s arms and quiet snores slowly replaced dull purs.


	3. The New Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of development happens in this chapter, and the end is some well deserved smut. The majority of this chapter is clean however, hope you enjoy :)

Since “moving in” with anna, life has improved drastically. Having someone to go home to was a welcome change, and actually making friends with the other survivors was all but unheard of to nea. But unfortunately she still had trials to undergo and killers to fight. This trial was no different to most of the others. Except for the fact that The doctor was the enemy. You could actually hear a pained sorry escape his lips whenever he had to hurt one of the survivors.

This trial had been a resounding loss unfortunately and Nea was the last survivor remaining. Despite not wanting to harm, he had a job to do and shoved nea onto a familiar hook. It was different this time, strangely different. When the limbs pierced nea’s torso she didn’t die. Blood escaped her mouth by the pint as it leaked down her fur. She could hear wet dripping sounds echo throughout the dull silent environment. Herman had already checked out, he was already gone. But nea was only following shortly behind and every inch she was lifted hurt like hell.

She was placed into the lifeless expanse of familiar territory as she began limping along. Every step made her body ache but she hurried along nonetheless. All she had to do was get to home, just make it there before she passed out from blood loss.

Every step seemed farther off as light finally cut through the darkness. With one final push of willpower and final burst of strength she busted through the door and stepped inside. She puked up a stream of blood onto the floor as she crumpled to her knees. “ANNA!” she screamed aloud as strongly as she could. But nobody came. It all seemed pointless to her as she hobbled along further. She was standing inches from the crackling fire as another spout of blood forced its way out of her body.

Wet splashing noises echoed throughout the room painfully so. Nea looked up with wide eyes and to her surprise Anna was there. Mental fits of relief were there as she stood up once again. Before long she was clutching to Anna’s side as she coughed up blood onto anna’s clothing. It almost glimmered against her shiny black dress.

Anna picked up the fabric stained with blood and scoffed. She smacked nea hard as she fell to the ground. She was laying in a pool of her own blood as she pulled back from the smack. Anna was crouching above her now almost mist like as her lower body seemed to be made of black fog. A harsh rough voice rang out her mouth.

“You think you can play with me? This is not your place, you do not belong here! I made my rules clear, i made my game fair and this is how you treat me? You are a fucking disgrace. If you want to be where you don’t belong so badly why don’t we just MAKE you belong!”

This thing was definitely not Anna. most of the harsh message was drowned out by the ringing in nea’s ears. It was now a formless black mass which pooled to the ground. A hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed neas face roughly. It lifted her off of the ground, her entire front side a deep crimson.

“I will cut you a deal karlsson. If you can survive what i am about to do to you, your lover will go unharmed. If you die, if you let yourself slip on and leave this mortal world behind, she will suffer the most intense pain known to the universe for all eternity. To defy me, to spit on my wishes, my rules! I think that fate is most fitting.”

Nea understood what was being said clearly. In-between fits of blacking out and hacking of blood she managed to respond. A subtle head nod was all she could get out before slumping back down. She wasn’t going to let anything happen to Anna, no matter what.

“You will not die from your injuries, no that would be boring. You will only pass on when you let yourself pass on. When you can’t take it any longer is when you will leave this world.” the mass let go of nea and she fell face first into her blood. A spike protruded from the entity’s mass and was shoved straight through nea’s throat. It lifted her off the ground and her lifeless body slid backwards onto it. The pain she felt was more intense then anything prior, and she had died countless times during the trial. A dark and deep cackle was belted out by the mass as they both lifted into the sky before disappearing into thin air.

Anna ran back the familiar stretch of land with gusto before a familiar scent caught her nose. She looked down while stopping and saw drops of blood trailing its way forward. Blood? That wasn’t normal. She put away her hatchet and started running at a full sprint. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

She got to the house and ran through the door. She stepped straight into the first pool of blood on the ground and screamed. She ripped off her mask and threw it aside. It was nea’s blood she could smell as such. She stepped out of the blood and stepped forward to the bigger pool. There were bits of fur and flesh sprinkled in the blood and she realized just what was happening. She got down closer to the ground and looked at it further, she just had to be sure. She saw a clump of fur and she could tell from the color, this was nea’s it had to be.

She started coughing from the overwhelming grief as her throat tightened. She had feared this would happen, something took her. Something took her baby, her most precious friend, her wife. She knew it was the entity, nothing else could take her. It must have found out what happened between them, it’s the only thing which makes sense.

She could feel the entity’s connection severing, she retained her powers, but the entity wasn’t attached like a bloodsucking leach. She fell back just barely missing the blood. Her face was buried between her legs as she sat on the ground rocking back and forth. No tears escaped, she wasn’t able to cry anymore. No noise escaped her throat either. The only noise which made itself known was the rubbing of metal on metal as her side was cut into by the hatchet attached to her side.

She pulled her hatchet off of her side and threw it across the room, it getting stuck in the wall once it started to leak blood on the floor. She couldn’t move from her spot on the floor, she didn’t want to. The only thing she could think of was her losing her baby, her baby being tortured at the hands of a beast, a fucking monster. Rage couldn’t even manifest, only sadness.

She sat there on the floor rocking back and forth for hours, days even. Nothing made her react. A spare ember shot out of the fireplace and ignited a rug next to her. The floor around the fireplace was made of stone so it couldn’t spread but her clothes on the right side of her body were completely burnt off and visible burns scarred her skin. She didn’t care. Nothing made her move, nothing made her think of anything but nea.

She kept playing the image of when she proposed in her head over and over. The light which shone off of nea’s face, the glee she felt on the day they made it official. The night they made passionate love as wife and wife. Every detail played in her mind over and over with drastic clarity as she knew she would probably never see her lover again. She almost could feel the gentle purring which lulled her to sleep every night.

The entity had paused all trials, an event completely unheard of by both sides. Herman took the opportunity to tamper with his abilities. He found he was able to travel between pocket dimensions connected by the entity when not under constant surveillance. He accidentally stumbled into the hag’s nasty swamp which was not a pleasant experience. He was able to control it somewhat since then and used his powers to transport himself to his only friend’s house. It worked somewhat successfully as he appeared in the front door.

Herman took care to refine his appearance as well as he stood in a classy three piece suit. He had blonde hair trimmed to a short length on all aspects. His face was calm, smooth, sharp, handsome even as his deep brown eyes scanned the room. He looked downwards at the ground and noticed the pool of blood at his feet.

The entity made him insane, it twisted him in unbelievable ways. He had beaten his own insanity through sheer willpower alone. He furthered his own morbid research under the lens of human suffering. He wasn’t hurting real people so his mentality was boosted quite an amount. He was by far the smartest of the killers, and giving him free will was the entity’s worst mistake.

He stepped out of the blood before looking up at the rest of the room. He saw anna in a ball on the ground and approached cautiously. He had never seen what anna looked like in human form but he could tell who this was. “Anna?” his voice was slick and silky but had a certain bite to it which couldn’t be described. 

Anna pulled a hatchet out of her belt and threw it straight at Herman’s chest in the blink of an eye. It was hung up in his chest as blood began to drip from the wound. He looked down at it and scoffed before returning his attention to the grieving woman in front of him. Pure hatred was in her eyes as he pulled the hatchet out of his chest and tossed it aside. He had been long numbed to pain by now and he began healing the wound in his flesh and clothing casually.

He waved his hand and a wave of calmness grew over the vulnerable woman. She instantly crumpled to the floor and began crying real tears. She didn’t even remark at the returned ability as she still felt unbearable grief. She was quite literally a ball on the floor as she wept and wept and wept.

Herman was an expert at emotions, he understood how the mind worked and as such he was the only person who stood a chance at helping the woman. His powers were incredibly refined as a result, not a person alive had the mental fortitude to resist his influence. He approached the woman slowly while cleaning up the place as he went. He couldn’t tell what was wrong but he knew something was definitely wrong. Mostly because this was not her blood.

The blood on the ground and the wounds in the woman’s flesh and clothing fixed themselves. With each step the room around him became more clean and more fixed. Even the hatchet in the wall dematerialized. He stood above her and effortlessly lifted her off of the ground. The fire extinguished itself and a therapy couch and chair materialized in short proximity of him. He placed her on the couch and sat in the chair pulling out a notepad and pencil.

A black shadow appeared on the ground and travelled up the legs of the couch into her body. Her senses dulled, the grief finally subsided as her eyes and cheeks began to dry. She sat up but still held herself tightly. Herman finally spoke. “Anna, it’s Herman. I need you to talk to me.”

Anna held her eyes closed as she buried her face in between her legs. “She’s gone Herman. She just vanished. Pieces of her were in a pile of blood on the ground. We were married Herman, and now i’ll never see her again.” she said the somber words with a seemingly nonchalant attitude.

Herman looked at his notepad before putting it away and sitting forward in his chair. He already knew everything, it was pointless to have it. “I know you didn’t get a proper education but you surely can’t be that dumb. She isn’t gone forever Anna, if you got out of your own head for a second you would have known. She has our marks, you can feel her presence if you concentrate. Maybe you can’t but i can, and i can feel her, alive.” he could feel every grueling blow, every tortured shock she was enduring. Every second she was being exposed to unbearable torture by something. It wasn’t mortal whatever it was. He saved her the details to not upset her further.

Anna shot upwards out of her legs and actually sat up properly. “You mean it!? She is alive? She isn’t gone? Herman, if you are lying to me so help me god i will hang you by your fucking stomach lining!” all of her pent up emotions were cycling through her body before it was being pushed away by Herman’s numbing. Finally she broke through her own grief and focused.

“I’d like to see you try she devil. But yes, she is alive. If you trained yourself for once instead of fucking your wife all the time you might be able to tell for yourself. I can say she is alive but i can’t say where she is or what she is doing. Im sorry. She will be here, she will come back, eventually.” he crossed his legs before leaning back in the chair. He effortlessly lied through his teeth. He knew where she was, he knew what she was doing but he couldn’t let her know that. If he told her the kind of pain she was going through she would be devastated again. 

“I can’t save you from yourself forever woman. If you don’t take some initiative to help yourself you may never get help again.” Herman stood up and pulled his powers away. Anna was somewhat emotionally stable as she sat there. The occasional tear of joy escaped her eye as she quickly wiped it away. She stood up and hugged Herman hard. In a flash her dingy blood stained attire was switched into comfortable clothing.

Herman returned the hug gently while showing a genuine smile. “I can stay here if you want, until she returns. loneliness is by far the most cruel mistress, especially for one as damaged as yourself.” Anna looked up slowly with a questioning glint in her eye. Herman’s smile was creepy, even if his other features were not so much.

“Damaged? I haven’t the slightest clue what you mean.” she smirked before stepping back away from the now calm faced man. Having regained composure she knew that if anyone could tell what nea’s condition was, it was him. “You may stay if you wish, but don’t get too comfortable. You may have to leave at any time.”

Herman smiled again before taking a seat. “Don’t get it twisted, im staying for you. I much prefer the screams of my patients to keep me company.” he crossed his legs calmly before looking at anna, still smiling.

“Oh however will i repay you, my knight in shining armor.” she kicked back slowly before letting a fake pleading expression cross her face.

“Don’t get any funny ideas. They wouldn’t work anyways i don’t swing that way.” he paused for a second before rephrasing his statement. “Your top half would ruin it for me.”

Anna put a hand on her chest faking being hurt. “Herman i would be offended if it wasn’t for the obvious.” her hand moved away from her chest and was placed sassily on her hips before she leaned forward. “Im married!” 

Herman put his hands up jokingly before straightening his already almost perfect posture. “Hey i’m not here to judge, only to help.” he sat back down before laughing at his already cringe worthy joke. “If i know anything about the entity she won’t be gone long. I say a month tops before it gets bored.” he shrugged his shoulders before fixing his collar and standing.

“A month without her? I guess i can last that long” she shrugged her shoulders before standing as well. 

“It seems you have severe abandonment issues, we need to work on those. I could learn more about you in a week than you know about yourself. We start tomorrow, therapy is necessary for you. Don’t worry, i won’t think less of you for admitting how you feel. I can’t think less of you than i already do so it’s irrelevant anyways.”

“Wow, thanks i guess? I would resist normally but i believe that i should trust you on this. Especially since if i don’t you are just going to glare at me the whole time with those beady little eyes.” with that statement she stood before removing her axe holster and outer layer of trial clothing. She took off the rest of her clothing and held it in her arms, underwear and all. She hadn’t realized that whenever anybody but nea is here she probably shouldn’t do that.

She looked over at herman who was forcibly covering his eyes. “Good god woman do you know no boundaries? I don’t want to see you’re fat legs with any less covering then they already had!”

She stood with her arms crossed and smirked. “Well you better get used to it because at home i don’t believe in clothes!” with that sentence she tossed her bloodstained garments at the mad doctor before turning her back on him and walking towards the shower. She stepped inside as she heard fake gagging coming from herman’s mouth.

“Oh lord i may as well leave now.” he quickly removed the clothing which had managed to exclusively land on his face. He stood before materializing a clothes washer and threw the garments in. He rolled his eyes before taking a seat once again. “Vile woman! I swear to the god which may or may not exist i am going to teach you some manners!”

For the next 27 days they had worked on anna’s mental issues and made an attempt to get to know each other better. They had become properly acquainted during the time and anna felt as though she actually understood her own mind. The issues which she had like her own fear of abandonment had been worked through and she felt as though she could properly live her life. Ever since nea came along her life had been improved dramatically, but her life revolved around the feline. To live without seemed worse than death to Anna, and that was no way to live.

Anna had also seemingly been gaining weight this entire time. She suspected it to be from a lack of exercise but even before it never stacked on this quickly. Her hips had nearly doubled in size and the same could be said for her torso. Thankfully her ego didn’t follow suit.

Life had progressed like that until the dawn of the twenty eighth day. Herman and anna were casually sitting around the television until they heard a crackling behind them. They turned around to see a woman in a long jacket and black skirt standing behind them. She raised her head to look directly at herman. They both stood and took a few steps ahead of them towards the woman.

It looked down before looking back up again. In the blink of an eye it drew a switchblade from it’s pocket and dove onto herman’s being. it shoved it straight through his neck before easily tossing him aside. He landed on the floor with a skidding halt as a raspy laugh escaped his lips. He had finally been able to feel pain and thought it funny if nothing else.

The figure didn’t bother grabbing the knife before it dove onto Anna. it easily toppled her to the ground before placing hands on her neck. Anna felt immense fear course throughout her being, watching the figure easily overpower both of them despite seeming so frail. She squeezed gently before stopping herself. 

She looked down at the woman in her arms and almost seemed stricken with remorse. She looked at herman and with one final raspy breath, she fell forward. Anna could feel the small woman’s ribs rub against her bare torso. This sickly thing, whatever it was, was in no healthy state.

Herman pulled the knife out of his throat and giggled before tossing it aside and fixing his throat. He examined the creature carefully lying on top of Anna. her eyes were stricken with fear as he approached slowly. He pulled the frail creature off of Anna and placed her on his shoulder. Her low back became visible and his fears were realized as he saw the marks of two killers on her back.

This thing was nea, or what was left of her at least. He covered her back so anna couldn’t see temporarily and materialized a surgery bed. He placed her on it and strapped her down so she wouldn’t have anymore violent outbursts. He removed her mask and turned away fearfully, having confirmed his initial theory.

Anna had stood and finally materialized some damn clothes, a grey sweater and blue jeans, before approaching the table herself. She caught just a glimpse of the person’s face and gasped. She rushed to her side and ripped off the mask throwing it aside. Nea awoke at the action and started laughing maniacally.

She looked back between the two figures rapidly never stopping the laughter. She was totally insane, completely bonkers. “N-nea?” she barely made it out while fighting off tears. Nea looked her directly in the eyes, her laughing slowly turning into stifled giggles before stopping entirely.

“I guess you could call me that. Though i would prefer the sound of blood running across your vocal cords!” nea started laughing once again before breaking one of the restraints and reaching into her pocket. She had forgotten her knife was still on the ground. “Wow what a buzzkill. If I can’t even kill you why am I here? Ugh, i hate waiting. Ohhh hermannnnn. Be a doll and off yourself for me? It would save me the trouble of breaking the rest of these restraints.” in one motion of nea’s her other wrist strap broke off and she started laughing again. She reached a hand out and a tentacle shot out, grabbing the mask and attaching it to her face. She grabbed her own restraints and attached them again before relaxing in the bed.

Anna was standing there shocked and crying softly. She stood by nea’s side and carressed her cheek behind the mask gently. “You want to kill me?” nea actually faltered visibly for a second before pulling up the mask.

“Not you, you are special. I don’t know why, you’ll have to ask nea when you see her.” it dropped the mask back down on her face and Herman reeled back his fist. He struck nea as hard as he could earning more laughter from her. A second blow knocked her out and he opened his fist slowly pulling his hand back.

“She needs help, now!” he smacked his hands together and electricity arched from them. He pulled his hands apart and the electricity flowed like water between them. He looked at anna but she was less than willing to resist.

“Do it. Don’t ask me permission damnit! If you can make her herself again fucking do it!” her cheeks were stained with tears as she pulled away. It was an ugly look on her. The normally calm woman had no right being this upset.

Herman nodded before forming his hand into a claw like shape and began rubbing her temples. A low voltage current began flowing into her mind. He stood there for quite a while, specifically targeting certain spots with extra care to ensure he didn’t mess up the procedure. During times the electricity turned orange as herman began poking around in her head to examine the brain. At first he didn’t need to see much as he knew exactly where he needed to start, but as he continued he had to get more precise.

After about ten minutes of Anna patiently standing there, holding nea’s hand the whole way through, Herman finally stepped back and broke the current. He looked down at his work and back at Anna seemingly upset. Anna let go of nea and grabbed herman’s shoulder, seemingly asking what is wrong. She trusted him completely, but even the best can make mistakes.

“It seems as though the entity put ‘locks’ in her mind. With someone like me in circulation it only makes sense. That part of her will never go away, but neither will she.” herman stepped away from anna and started walking towards his own room “that part of her? What do you mean?”

“She appears to have dual personalities, a murderous loonie bin and then your wife. She will switch when exposed to a trigger so be wary of your environment at all times. She won’t hurt you, but everyone else almost definitely.” he started walking again as he realized that not everyone had complex knowledge of the brain and its functions. 

“Her memory is almost definitely hazy as well, it should return in a few hours, if not come get me.” with those words herman stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. He may not be the nicest guy but by god was she happy they were friends.

A loud “thank you” could hardly be heard through the wooden door but herman didn’t acknowledge it either way. People thanking him just frankly didn’t suit him, a doctor doesn’t need thanks, they are only doing their job.

Anna looked back down at the still sleeping girl and started undoing the restraints. She was more than exhausted from the month of torture she had endured. Anna figured the personality which showed itself had been away, but didn’t care either way. She picked nea up and was amazed by how easily she could carry the woman.

“Am i stronger now? Or did you get a lot lighter?” she realized she was talking to no one and laughed a little bit. She lifted up the baggy blood stained hoodie and what she feared had come true. Nea was completely skin and bones. Every part of her was so skinny she could see the outline of the bone which held the flesh in place.

Anna was quick to feel her stomach, she felt abrasive scars and toughened skin to her own dismay. She was equally quick to take off the skirt and tossed them both aside for now. She held nea in the air and the usual cleaning process was undergone. She was quickly enveloped and cleaned, the abrasive spots and scars were quick to join the dirt being removed from her body.

Once it was finished she left nea’s clothes off and began walking towards their room. Once inside she placed Nea on one of the pillows, how she liked to sleep normally, and then placed her own head directly underneath her. She stripped herself of her own clothing and tossed it aside.

The two remained like that for several hours. Nea was much too exhausted to move in her sleep and Anna was so overjoyed to have her baby back she didn’t want to move. After quite some time, the dull urge to sleep began making itself known in Anna’s head. She closed her own eyes and began to slowly become accustomed to the overwhelming unconsciousness taking hold in her mind.

A few more hours had passed before Nea finally awoke. The room was pitch black as Nea scanned around. Frantic thoughts rushed through her mind as her back arched upwards. Her own lost personality shown through once again, it having been lost for quite a while. She frantically scanned the ceiling seeing the details of the room before her. Her eyes finally darted around trying to spot the entity, it's’ cold appendages scanning the room. To her own delight, it wasn’t there.

She could see Anna, but couldn’t remember much about her. Just an encroaching pleasant feeling which buried itself in her fractured mind. She moved herself over to anna slowly and curled up on her belly.

Anna’s eyes slowly fluttered open at the sudden weight put on her torso. She had a gentle smile on her face at the soft furry woman still being herself. She reached her hand down and began softly petting nea’s head, almost apprehensive at first. Nea looked up at anna and slipped forward slightly, moving into the petting. She placed her head against anna’s neck and began purring softly. Slowly at first, she started remembering who anna was.

“Anna? What happened to me?” she had looked up into anna’s eyes with her own shiny bright orbs. Anna couldn’t see much in the pitch black but the room was illuminated to nea. “Why can’t i remember you?”

“Darling, i’m not sure. We are married, but it’s okay if you couldn’t remember. Over time, i’m sure it will come back to you.” anna made one final stroke on the top of her head before pulling her hand away and placing it at her side.

Memories of their time together thus far flashed through nea’s head. The killers, the survivors, their interactions. She specifically remembered how Anna and her lived together as lovers. The things they did together, sexual or otherwise embedded themselves in her forethought. “I remember somewhat now, of what we used to be, of what we used to do.”

Anna smiled softly “oh really? Isn’t that just swell. I knew it would come to you eventually.” instead of petting her head she placed a gentle hand on the small of her back rubbing softly. “I missed my furry little friend.” her other hand joined the first one and opted to hug nea instead.

Nea just stayed pressed against Anna and enjoyed her warmth. Now that she thought of it, she was really cold. The fur on her skin didn’t do much to keep out the low temperatures. She wished she had a blanket to cover the two of them.

Just as she thought that thought, a bright purple flash filled the room and made both of the women wince in pain. A blanket materialized over top of both of them and floated down gently. It was thick and heavy, just how nea wanted it. 

Anna eyes grew wide as her body was covered by the warm fabric. She looked at nea’s still comfortable face just barely poking out. Her eyes had closed softly and her face was slowly rubbing against anna’s stomach. “You have powers?” nea opened her eyes softly and looked into anna’s eyes.

“Yeah, i guess so. Though i don’t feel any different.” the revelation seemed second nature to her even though it was definitely a development for the both of them. “That is good right?”

Anna closed her own eyes and let her head fall back downward. “It isn’t bad i would say. Though it might take a bit of training to get used to them.” 

She closed her own eyes and rested her head. She had still been cold under all of that fabric and fur. She was also incredibly thirsty and hungry. This kind of cold didn’t seem to be a result of any outward force, it was an internal cold. She grabbed anna’s supple flesh and latched around her nipple. It was more so on instinct than anything else. She started suckling softly to anna’s surprise. Liquid began flowing from the buds into nea’s mouth. Anna gasped and looked down in somewhat shock.

Almost magically, nea’s mass began to increase. She could feel nea increase in weight drastically as she sat on her chest. The cold embrace which she felt before began to sink away into nothingness as anna’s now increased body temperature took its place. After what seemed like several minutes of bliss for both women, nea finally pulled away. 

Anna felt herself get slimmer, and felt nea’s ribs slowly be covered by a layer of flesh. All of the stimulus which had been felt aroused Anna to no end. Her erection had slowly grown and rested flush against nea’s furry backside.

“Please tell me you haven’t forgotten about this part of our relationship as well.” anna reached down and grabbed ahold of nea’s butt softly. She was still somewhat worried about overwhelming the freshly returned woman so she took it slow.

“The part where i please my wife? How could i ever?” she slowly began moving her hips back and forth along anna’s member. Without much delay she lifted up her hips and slammed herself down onto the whole length Anna possessed. Anna moaned aloud audibly, nea following suit shortly.

Nea was by all means a limber and fit kitty, but the beating she had endured made her strength and endurance reach almost ludicrous levels. Anna placed a more firm grip on nea’s behind taking the initiative in the act. She began lifting nea up and slamming her back down. Incredible speed and strength was possessed by both women, and anybody in the near vicinity could already tell.

“I haven’t touched myself since you left.” she felt as though the fact should be known, even if it didn’t matter all that much. Wet slaps and moisture showed itself in equal parts. Nea bent down and rested her face on anna’s supple torso, allowing anna to take complete control. She held nea in place, only the tip being inside of her. She started bucking her own hips upwards to meet nea’s innards instead of the reverse.

Nea had missed this kind of stimulus and almost forgot how it felt. With each thrust, both women urged ever closer to their incoming orgasm. Nea sat back up and grabbed anna’s hands. She seemingly levitated in the air. The mere sight of it caused a slight chuckle from anna before thrusting upwards once again. This way she could see the tight fitting flesh jiggle slightly.

With only a few more thrusts, both women felt their orgasms approach. This time was different, it was almost like a psychic link between the two which forced both orgasms out. A purple mass shot out of nea’s face and encompassed the two. The two women could hear the other’s thoughts, feel the other’s feelings.

This new development rocked both of their worlds. Not only did resounding amounts of lust and pleasure shoot through the both of them, another emotion was present in even more amounts. Love.

With one final thrust, anna grabbed nea’s hips and slammed her back down. Both women came at once. Loud screams filled the room as nea’s canal was filled with sticky white liquid. Nea lifted herself up and allowed anna’s penis to fall out of her. She looked down and awaited the liquid to flow out of her, but it simply didn’t.

She reached down and spread apart her folds but nothing came out. Anna looked up after regaining her breath and saw nea looking puzzled. It seemed as though it was absorbed by nea. She pulled her downward and was pleasantly surprised to feel a somewhat heavier woman. Basic curves had redefined her prior skinny form.

She had finally gathered what was going on. The two were linked even while away, and as such, nea’s decreasing mass had gathered onto anna. She should have realized it sooner. She wasn’t gaining weight due to a lack of activity, it was due to nea losing weight. Neither woman needed a cover as they lay on top of eachother. 

“If i knew you were self cleaning i would have let a bit more out.” anna smiled softly, a gesture hardly visible to either woman.

Nea was a bit more concerned with herself, she was scared of what she had become. The high which she had been on had finally wore off and the reality of her situation arose. The added weight was nice, but she had still been scared.

“Yeah, maybe you should have.” nea curled up more to hide her distress from anna. She simply opted to put herself to rest, hoping the emotion would up and fade away.

Anna followed suit, still amazed how the other woman could sleep after all of that. A dull swinging sound accompanied by a stray ray of light entered the room. Herman approached the naked woman and sighed.

“Seriously? You couldn’t get off of her for ten minutes. Some of us have research to do so if you could stop making her squeal like a skewered hog i would appreciate it. Is she alright now?” the snarky tone he possessed had been nothing new for Anna.

“We can talk later, she can’t be alone right now.” anna responded to the concern in a quiet manner, showing care to the woman above her.

“Of course.” herman left the way he came not bothering to press her further. “Sleep well” he shut the door softly and returned to his own room.

Anna smirked before closing her eyes and putting her head back. She let sleep pull her under and she drifted off humming a soft lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read and wanna let me take a crack at an idea tumbling around in that big beautiful mind of yours, don’t be shy and come say hello on fiverr. $5 off if you tell me you came from here.
> 
> https://www.fiverr.com/yung_dahmer?up_rollout=true.
> 
> I hope my other works find you well too. Happy reading 😊


End file.
